


Послесловие

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Coda, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: Коды к некоторым эпизодам.





	1. Кода к 6.05

Сэм Винчестер прибежал так быстро, как мог, беспокоясь за брата, но не смог сделать и шага.

Сэм Винчестер не слышал про лекарство, но ударить в панику ему не дали.

Сэм Винчестер вздохнул спокойнее, когда узнал, что Лиза цела.

Сэм Винчестер знал, что с ним что-то не то. И даже знал что не то, и непозволительно заблуждался, что держит это не то под контролем.

Сэм Винчестер шагнул в яму, вместо того, чтобы прибрать мир к рукам, потому что был слабаком. Потому что любил, потому что жалел, потому что винил себя. Совесть, эмоции, чувства — все мешало ему стать тем, кем бы он мог стать.

Сэм Винчестер погиб бы сразу после Клетки, и потому ему на замену — пришел Он.

У него не было имени, и он ничем не отличался от Сэма Винчестера. Он выглядел также, он знал, все что знал Сэм, и все что тот, не желал знать. Он хотел того же, что хотел Сэм и даже того, в чем тот себе не признавался. И он мог все, что мог Сэм, и чего не хотел мочь.

Иногда он давал порулить Сэму, чтобы никто не удивлялся. Сэм, честный простак Сэм, удачно прятал его, путал окружающих, сбивал с толку.

Немного жесткий? Так охота без передышки.

Скрывался год? Хотел как лучше.

Как там в Клетке? Не так, как в Аду.

 

В каждом живет свой Хайд, даже в самом заурядном обывателе. Но не каждый Джекил может вытащить на божий свет своего Хайда.

Сэм не зауряден. Но он считает, что все под контролем.

И мистер Хайд — ну раз у него нет своего имени, то почему бы не взять известное? — не считает нужным развеивать его самомнение.

Мистер Хайд был собственником, и радовался, что оторвал Дина от Лизы, тогда как дурак Сэм любил Дина так, что готов был отказаться от него.

Мистер Хайд знал многое, в том числе и о вкладе Дина в проигрыш Люцифера. Но не учел, что Дин точно также может победить и его. 

Сердце и мистера Хайда и Сэма Винчестера билось ровно, беззаботно. Гордыня, присущая каждому двуногому существу, не только Сэму Винчестеру — здесь он как раз зауряден! — вся отошла Мистеру Хайду, оттого он не заметил прищура Дина. Оттого он не заметил, как его вторая половина, Сэм Винчестер, воспрянул духом.

Время мистера Хайда неудержимо подходило к концу.


	2. Кода к 6.01. Красный. Оранжевый. Желтый...

Голубой; бело-голубой; белый; желто-белый; желтый… 

Продолжите последовательность, предлагал тест, и он до сих пор помнит, как аккуратно вписал два слова — оранжевый и красный. 

Правильный ответ дал дополнительные баллы. С правильными ответами всегда так.

Не сразу, но он находит правильный ответ: какого цвета пламя ангелов. Изначально оно кажется ослепительно белым, и только потом, когда глаза привыкают, можно разглядеть голубой оттенок. Температура должна превышать солнечную в десять раз. Будь у него спектроскоп, он бы сказал точнее, но ничего подобного нет, только времени — много.

Хотя на деле время исчезло, сузилось до точки, пропало, и этого пожалуй хватило бы с лихвой, чтобы сойти с ума, если бы не голубое пламя.

Самая яркая звезда.

Кто же знал, что порой Библию следует понимать дословно?

Что по сравнению с этим какой-то человек, состоящий из пыли тех звезд? Выгорающий снова до пепла, разделенный на атомы, все еще обладающий памятью, болью, роком.

Рок выталкивает. Сразу же? Как сказать, если времени там нет и не было. Но его путь не завершен, и для чего-то его возвращают назад.

Знать бы для чего. Вечная мука, не голубоватое пламя, плещущееся по венам, а снова не знать, кто дергает за ниточки, кто ведет его.

Становиться человеком непросто, почти невозможно. Звуки оглушают: сверчки и мотыльки, ветер и трава. Только высоко в небе безмолвно мигают звезды.

Он пепел звезд. И он снова смотрит на них, дышит, живет.

И это его первая мысль.

От запахов кружится голова — он чувствует и горький запах земли, и сладкий — свежего луга, и древесный — рощи поодаль.

Он одет, в ту самую одежду, в которой прыгал вниз, вцепившись в Адама. Нет, ни в Адама, в Михаила.

Но это не кладбище, не Лоуренс. Это огромный луг, кругом ничего человеческого: ни домиков, ни дорог.

В карманах пусто. 

Тот кто вернул его в одежде, мог бы позаботиться и о телефоне.

Это его вторая мысль.

Он добирается до одного домика, напрямик через несколько штатов, и как он добирается — хороший вопрос. Нужно заново учиться привыкать запоминать слова и поступки, чтобы не удивляться: зачем он стоит у этого обычного дома, где за окном в гостиной ужинают незнакомые люди, зачем он сюда добирался…

«Сэм», — сидящий напротив глава семьи молчит.

«Сэм», — пробует на вкус свое имя пришедший.

Нужно учиться и вспоминать, потому что когда воспоминания накатывают, все разом, то оглушает похлеще звуков и запахов. Он рад, что гаснет фонарь, и никто не видит ни его лица, ни глаз. Ни из этого дома, ни из соседних.

Он Сэм.

В горле першит: получилось. Все получилось. Кроме того, что он вернулся, а это неправильно, это предвестник будущих бед, и по-хорошему надо бы выяснить, кто за этим стоит, и что делать ему, чтобы снова все не испортить. Выяснить, как сдать трудный тест. Не хочется, но необходимо.  
Сперва выяснить, а потом стучать в эту обычную дверь.  
Если вообще стоит стучать.  
По венам бежит голубое пламя, обжигающее пламя, и так трудно сдержаться и уйти назад.  
Но он же мастер по невозможному, так? Особенно когда ему помогает один человек.  
Вот и сейчас, ради него, он отвернет назад.  
Ради него он заморозит и пламя голубой звезды.  
Правильный ответ — дополнительный балл. Правильный шаг — дополнительный год жизни для него.  
Того, кто внутри домика, пусть и в иллюзорном, но раю.   
Зачем тащить снова его в свой собственный ад. Не иллюзорный.

Сэм пятится спиной до дороги, разворачивается и долго бежит, бежит, будто кто-то собирается его догонять. Собирается всерьез, без дураков.

Красный. Оранжевый. Желтый. Желто-белый. Белый. Бело-голубой. Голубой. 

Чтобы не сойти с ума, он вспоминает тест и повторяет сквозь рванные выдохи: «Красный. Оранжевый. Желтый. Желто-белый. Белый. Бело-голубой. Голубой». 

Он бежит несколько часов, пока не рассветает и его не подбирает спешащий в Южную Дакоту дальнобойщик.

«Красный, оранжевый, желтый, желто-белый, белый, бело-голубой, голубой», — бормочет он во сне, где огромную фуру догоняет старенькая черная шевроле. И что это значит — черт его знает.


	3. Кода к 6.15

Джаред и Дженсен слушали Клиффа, раскрыв рты. В голове не укладывалось ничего из того, что им рассказал телохранитель.

— Ты шутишь? Это так сейчас принято шутить в твитте? — слабо спросил Дженсен.

С Клиффа бы стало поддержать шуточки Миши Колинза, который и во сне строчит посты и во всем находит информационный повод, а если не находит, то создает.

Эрик, Боб, Миша и еще пара ребят из съемочной группы убиты? Нет, серьезно вот так убиты?

Хуже этого может быть только амнезия. Они ничего не помнили, хотя Клифф утверждал, что именно Дженсен и Джаред бесстрашно набросились на серийного убийцу и вырубили его до приезда полиции.

— Я думаю, вы были под кайфом. И воспринимали себя братьями Винчестерами, — хмыкнул Клифф.

Наверное, поэтому у них и получилось, как это, бесстрашно наброситься на маньяка и обезвредить.

— У него же не было оружия, когда мы решили поиграть в героев? — уточнил Дженсен.

— Он был вооружен до зубов, парни, — Клифф довольно улыбнулся. — Вы молодцы. Вам, наверное, теперь мои услуги ни к чему.

— Нет, что ты, что ты, — возразил Джаред, — больше никаких наркотиков. Кстати, а откуда мы взяли их? Нам Миша подсыпал?

— Как же, Миша. Вы сами достали. Из Мексики. В обход таможни. Ты, Джаред, вроде потратил сто штук...

— Что-о-о?!

Но хуже этой новости была, пожалуй, следующая.

— Ну да, я отвез вас домой к тебе, Джаред. Дженсен сказал, что вы будете готовиться к роли, ну да, ну да, как будто не знаю я чем заканчиваются ваши совместные подготовки к роли. Но что вы додумаетесь до такого...

— Я ночевал у Джареда?.. — Дженсен не то чтобы побледнел, а позеленел.

— Именно так, сынок. А потом вы ходили друг за другом, как неразлучная парочка и вполне мирно общались.

— Не может быть! — воскликнули Джаред с Дженсеном и переглянулись.

— Неужели мы сделали это? — спросил Дженсен.

— Выходит, да.

— И что ты чувствуешь?

— Что я чувствую? Итак, что я чувствую? Продюсер, режиссер, сценарист, актер, помощник режиссера — убиты. У меня на счету минус сто штук за незаконную фигню. Брак мой после твоей ночевки тоже под вопросом. И мы разговариваем!

— Зато ходят слухи, что вам прибавят зарплату, — вмешался Клифф.

— Я счастлив! — выдохнул Джаред. — Я счастлив, ну конечно, мне жаль ребят, но они, наверное, в раю, да, и слава богу.

— Меркантильная скотина! — Дженсен двинул Джареда локтем.

— Я вспомнил, почему мы перестали разговаривать, мистер Лицемерие, — Джаред ответил тоже тычком. Машину ощутимо повело.

— А может, снова закинетесь? — сокрушенно вздохнул Клифф. — Я только отремонтировал салон после вашей прошлой драки. Под кайфом вы хоть похожи на людей.

— Ты говорил, что мы похожи на Винчестеров.

— Я и говорю, на людей, а не на...

— Клифф, ты точно ничего не придумал?

— В первый раз вижу, чтобы наркотики прибавляли мозгов... — проворчал Клифф, выгружая их у дома Дженсена. — Ну ничего, Данниль вам все объяснит, а если не дойдет, она найдет методы. Счастливо, парни. Если снова понадобится груз из Мексики — встречу.

— Только теперь платишь ты! — Джаред ткнул пальцем в Дженсена.

Нет, все-таки Клиффу надо поменьше сидеть в интернете. Все его безумные рассказы оттуда.

Они на такие дурацкие розыгрыши не ведутся.


	4. Кода к 5.22. Помечтай немного обо мне

В Клетке держат не стены, не печати, а одно лишь глухое отчаяние Дина. Усиленное многократно, оно наваливается и давит, но Сэм терпит, надеясь, что он делит ношу с братом, и тот с его помощью справится.

В те редкие дни, когда Дин счастлив — легче, а когда Дин вспоминает счастливые случаи из прошлого, — как странно, что они были! — Сэма наполняет невесомость: еще чуть-чуть и он освободится, вернется назад.

Но таких дней немного, и когда Сэма постороннее вмешательство выдергивает — выдергивает в горькую для Дина минуту, когда кажется, что Сэм держит не печаль брата, а весь земной шар на плечах — он освобождается не полностью.

Плечи болят и холодно, но душа, как вырванный зуб, не беспокоит. Плохо, что нельзя забыться сном и вспомнить хорошее, нельзя погрезить — и на память не пожалуешься, все четко и доступно, как в хорошей библиотеке. Где секция «Дин»? Вам сюда, начиная с «альфы» и заканчивая «омегой», читайте, не путайте книги местами.

Сэм тренируется. Каждое утро он не только подтягивается, отжимается и бегает, он пытается представить, вспомнить: каково это придумывать будущее, то, которое никогда не исполнится.

Дин снова учит его всему. Но душа возвращается только тогда, когда у Дина получается показать: как это снова мечтать.

Как это снова мечтать о нем. И о них.

Это не подвиг, это жульничество, потому что, как всегда, Дин опять ему помогает. Он мечтает о том же самом.


	5. Кода к 7.03. У психотерапевта

— Когда Сэм рассказал о подружке из детства, что вы почувствовали?

— Она монстр. Что я мог почувствовать? 

— И он оставил ее в живых, почему, как вы думаете?

— Потому что она убила свою мать, спасая его. Потому что дала слово. Потому что Сэм доверчивый. Потому что… не знаю, это первая девочка, которую он поцеловал. Фу. Он поцеловал монстра.

— А почему вы убили ее?

— Потому что она монстр.

— Но она дала слово…

— Она его не сдержала.

— Она спасала ребенка. Убивала преступников. 

— Она бы не выдержала.

— А Сэм? Он ведь тоже срывался, но вы каждый раз давали ему шанс. Не из-за слов брата, что он похож на нее, вы решили убить?

— Нет. Все не так. Я охотник. Я уничтожаю монстров.

— Но вы отпускали монстров, давали им второй шанс, если они решали не поддаваться своей природе.

— Но Эми нарушила слово.

— О.К. Сэм пропадает ради старой подружки, с которой он впервые поцеловался, а потом прощает ее, сохраняет жизнь. Вы идете и убиваете ее…

Кулак клиента оставляет отпечаток на лице психотерапевта.

— Вы сами нарвались!

— Именно. И получил ответ, который меня удовлетворил.

— Всего хорошего, док.

— Агрессия — это реакция. Вы знаете, что не правы и злитесь. Три недели в замкнутом пространстве с братом. Его исчезновение. Неожиданное милосердие к монстру. Старая любовная история. Вы уверены, что это не ревность?

— Это не ревность. 

— Хорошо, вы пока не готовы к этому разговору. Вернемся позднее. Как вы думаете, почему вас так задело, что Рикардо покончил с собой?..


	6. Кода к 10.1-10.2

Записка написана почерком Дина. Но не мог сказать Дин. Он такое подумать даже не мог. И злился на Сэма за «Отпусти меня». А значит, значит брата нет, он ушел. Сэм все бы отдал, только бы поменяться. Умирать не страшно, страшнее, когда он умер, а ты продолжаешь дышать, есть и надеяться.

Да, именно поэтому Дин возвращал Сэма. Да, эгоистично. Но если без упрямого брата невыносимо так, что даже ссоры и разногласия вдруг становятся желаемой нормой и подобием счастья. В клетке Люцифера его держала одна нить: зато у Дина все хорошо. Да если бы его разрубили пополам, было бы не так больно.

Кроули ответит за все. И за отказ от сделки, и за то, что забрал тело. Отчаяние и ярость, вот, что заставляет подниматься его каждый день и мониторить новости. Искать Дина и Кроули, демонские предзнаменования, странные случаи в криминальной хроники. 

Они с братом были везде. В раю, в аду, в чистилище. Везде дерьмово. Вот уже чего Сэм никогда не мог понять: чего ангелы скучают по небу? Атеисты — правы: жить надо на земле. Оттого демоны и разные твари тут любят пастись. Оттого Дин возвращал его раз за разом. Потому что нечего им делать ни на небе, ни в аду, ни в чистилище. 

Время снова разделяется на Тогда и Сейчас. Тогда казалось, ничего хорошего в жизни нет, ни в прошлом, ни в будущем, хуже того, знаешь на собственном опыте: ни в аду, ни в раю, ни в чистилище не лучше, чем на земле. И уже давно все равно, живешь или нет, привыкаешь к плохому, чувства атрофируется, втягиваешься в размеренные серые будни. Сверхъестественные твари, потерянные, как дети, и жестокие, как дети, — знакомое зло. Обиды детишек выливаются в локальные апокалипсисы, и вы, как последние защитники Трои, останавливаете лавину или просираете все полимеры, а потом с чудовищными затратами разгребаете последствия. Все по проверенной колее, агент Смит и агент Смит, работаем дальше, несмотря на привычную ругань и размолвки.

Но наступает тот самый день, сейчас, когда унылое вчера оказывается вдруг светом и надеждой, нормой, блядь, их винчестерской нормой и счастьем. Да-да, несмотря на ад в башке, левиафанов, метатрона, рухнувших с неба ангелов и устроивших войну кланов, Аббадона с войной среди демонов — нормой и счастьем. Потому что сейчас тебя лишают чего-то важного.

Нет, не чего-то. Самого важного. Константы, якоря, сути. Да, если бы от тебя отрезали половину — не так бы болело, хотя физическая боль — ерунда. Она досадна, так как ты не в хорошей форме, какую уж тут форма, если как слепой котенок попадаешь в простую ловушку? Досадная задержка в пути, нелепая, и слова Дина, равнодушного и холодного бьют сильней, чем кулак Коула. Хуже, пожалуй, только было с тем звонком, перед убийством Лилит.

Молоток? Серьезно? Боль пережить не сложно, Коулу далеко до Люцифера и Михаила, но скажите, как добраться до Дина, если этот мститель перебьют кости?

Сэм, конечно, сбегает и забивает на Коула. Ему плевать, следит тот за ним или нет. Сэм даже не оборачивается, он спешит к Дину. Коул сам виноват, если не послушает совета. Спасать его — нет сил. У Сэма силы остались только на брата.

Дин похож на себе и не похож. Он говорит то, что никогда бы не сказал, будь он Дином. 

Я приказал тебе отпустить меня.

Если бы я хотел вылечиться, я бы не сбежал.

Сэм терпит, вытерпел же он когда-то бесконечный вторник с умирающим Дином. Вытерпел год без Дина. И сейчас он может, он не сорвется. Пообещает. Что справятся со всем. И все исправят.

Исправим? Когда я сдерживаюсь, чтобы не вцепиться тебе в горло. Зубами.

Убьешь меня? А если я заслужил?

Сэм твердо стоит на ногах. Он делает то, что делал Дин тогда, а не сейчас. Ты мой брат. И я увезу тебя домой, и дома мы разберемся.

_Это просто машина, Сэм._

_И с тобой тоже, Сэмми, я поступлю немилосердно._

Сэм в ответ газует. Умирать совсем не страшно, и обещания Дина задевают только потому, что это же, блядь, Дин. Который тогда любил Детку. И который тогда не отпускал Сэма. Это Дин, которого Сэм потерял, и не ясно, как его вернуть обратно. И если Сэм не справится — что ж, все лучше, чем смотреть, что стало с его братом.  
Поэтому сейчас они едут домой.


	7. Кода к 10.04. Семейная терапия

— Как у вас с сексом по десятибалльной шкале? 

Дин усмехается. Ему не нужно поворачивать голову, чтобы видеть, как раздражен Сэм. 

— 10. 

Сэм толкает его локтем и шипит: 

— Он спрашивает как у нас с сексом. У нас. У тебя и у меня. Вме-сте. 

И приподнимает брови. 

Дин чувствует себя так, будто на охоте попался в ловушку и его хорошо приложили головой об пол. 

— Что? Да вы спятили? Какой секс? Мы братья. 

— Вы братья? И с проблемами вы пришли к семейному психологу? 

— А почему нет? — не понимает Дин. — Мы же семья. И у нас есть проблемы. На вашей двери не написано, что вы принимаете только супружеские пары. 

— Вы живете вместе? 

— Да, — отвечает Дин и снова слышит шипение Сэма. — Нет. То есть... у нас дом на двоих. Мы занимаемся одним делом и нам проще жить рядом. — Психолог что-то отмечает в блокноте, и Дин решает уточнить: — В разных спальнях. Когда мы не в дороге, правда. 

— В дороге? 

— Мы... часто путешествуем. Предпочитаем национальные парки, походы, охоту... и мы не можем позволить себе отдельные номера. Поэтому мы берем один. — Психолог снова что-то отмечает. — Но с двумя кроватями. Когда не ночуем в Импале. 

Дин оглядывается на Сэма и на лице того застыло выражение: «Закрой рот, придурок». Дин корчит в ответ свирепое выражение: «Убью», отворачивается и, наконец, замолкает. 

Он замечает, что у него вспотели ладони, и вытирает их об джинсы. 

— Скажите, что вы хотите от нашей встречи? — спрашивает психолог, когда пауза затягивается. 

Сэм перекидывает ногу на ногу, устраивается удобней, прежде чем ответить: 

— Мы хотим поговорить. Откровенно. У нас самих не получается. Поэтому и обратились к вам. 

— Хорошо. Что бы ты хотел сказать своему брату, Сэм? 

— Дин, мне плевать на Лестера. Я не хотел сделки, и я не предусмотрел, что он ее заключит. Это моя ошибка, которую я не собираюсь повторять. Но по большому счету — мне Лестер безразличен. А ты — нет. 

— Замечательно, Сэмми. Если мы не будем выбирать средства... 

— А разве мы их выбираем? Когда речь затрагивает нас, то нам плевать на белое-черное. 

— Мне не плевать. 

— Гадриэль, — произносит Сэм. 

Дин замолкает. 

— Видите, — говорит Сэм психологу. — Не получается. 

— Расскажи Дину о своих чувствах. 

— О чувствах? — Дин поднимается, отодвигая стул. — А потом мне рассказывать о своих? Потом мы обнимемся и поплачем друг у друга на груди? Сэмми, пошли отсюда. 

— Дин, ты проиграл мне час. У нас еще 55 минут. 

Дин снова садится. 

— Дин, скажи, что бы ты хотел исправить в ваших отношениях. Какими их ты видишь в идеале? Сэм, тебе тот же вопрос. 

Дин поворачивает голову к Сэму. 

— Мне надоело твое нытье: давай отдохнем. 

— А мне как ты делаешь вид, что все в порядке. 

— Я бы изменил в тебе одну черту: упрямство. 

— А я бы убрал гипер-ответственность. Мне осточертело, что ты все решаешь за меня. 

— Потому что ты сам не в состоянии ничего решить. 

— А ты не в состоянии убрать за собой носки и недоеденную еду. 

Сэм смотрит с вызовом «ну что съел», и у Дина чешется кулак стереть это выражение с лица брата. 

— Я знал, что ничего путного из очередной твоей идеи не будет, — говорит он вместо этого. 

— Вот как? Отчего же ты не найдешь себе другого напарника? С путными идеями? 

Ну вот, договорились. А ведь Дин всегда считал — откровенные разговоры ни к чему хорошему не приводят. 

— Претензии озвучены, хорошо, — вмешивается психолог. — Может, вы скажите, что вас удерживает вместе? 

— Он мой брат, — говорит Сэм. 

— Обычно братья не живут вместе, когда становятся взрослыми, — замечает психолог. — Так что же удерживает тебя? 

— Дин... самый близкий человек для меня... 

— Попробуй ответить не мне, а брату.

Сэм кивает. 

— Дин, — он очень серьезен, — ближе тебя у меня никого нет и не будет. Ты много для меня делал и делаешь. И я никогда не смогу тебе отплатить полностью. В нашей жизни много дерьма, но когда мы вместе, я не беспокоюсь за тебя и сам ощущаю себя в безопасности настолько, насколько это возможно. Ты мой брат, это никогда не изменится. Мне плевать на других. Я давно выбрал тебя, и ты всегда будешь в приоритете. Мне не приходило ни разу в голову воскресить маму или папу, или Джесс. Но... 

Сэм не договаривает. Он и так многое сказал. 

Дальше только розовые сопли вроде «я тебя люблю». 

Именно поэтому Дин выбирает такой ответ: 

— Я знаю. 

— Дин, теперь твоя очередь. 

Дин еще раз вытирает ладони о джинсы. 

— Ты все сам знаешь, Сэмми. Все, что я сделал и почему. Я думал над твоим упреком насчет Гадриэля. Нет, это не какой-то там эгоизм. Это знание, что на том свете, в раю, аду или чистилище — хуже, чем тут, как бы оно тут ни было. Ни в какой гребаном раю или аду или чистилище жить нельзя. Тем более, если ты там будешь один. 

Сэм кивает. 

— И я не мог допустить, чтобы ты гнил там, пока я прохлаждаюсь тут. И я понимаю, почему ты поступил также. И я больше не дал бы тебе прыгнуть в Клетку. По крайней мере, одному. 

— Отлично поболтали по душам, мальчики, — психолог откладывает блокнот. По его лицу проходит рябь, и Дин с ужасом видит, что перед ними сидит Кроули. — Люблю сеансы психотерапии. Сразу понятно, где лгут. Ммм… — он смотрит в блокнот. — Давайте, еще раз: как у вас с сексом по десятибалльной шкале?


	8. Кода к 5.05

Три напряженных недели, попыток все исправить и контролировать закончились нелепым божком–эмигрантом, и Дина отпустило. Слова, сказанные брату, сами собой нашлись, он не обдумывал их — всё по наитию. И, наконец, смог уснуть спокойно, без обычных кошмаров.

Скажи ему кто пару лет назад, что самым страшным кошмаром будет сон про Сэмми в белом щегольском костюме — первый бы рассмеялся над нелепицей. И даже в объяснения вникать не стал бы. Не поверил бы.

Сэм не трогал его до мотеля. А когда они заселились, и Дин вызвался сходить за сэндвичами, мелкого срубило.   
Дин с порога заметил и умилился: Сэм, не дождавшись ужина, не скинув кроссовки, так и улегся на старое выцветшее покрывало, руку сжал в локте, загородил лицо от отблесков вывески с улицы и света фонаря. Хотелось одновременно и порадоваться, что Дину удалось из брата сделать человека, и проявить заботу: задернуть шторы, снять с мелкого обувь — оттекут же ноги! — и укрыть покрывалом.

Хотя Сэм бы лишнюю опеку не одобрил. Не об этом недавно просил Дина? «Дай мне повзрослеть». 

Мелкий? Не такой уж и мелкий — давным-давно вымахал выше него. Сморщил нос, как маленький щенок, мотнул головой, приоткрыл рот. Ну, какой же он взрослый? 

Дин осторожно пересек комнату, стараясь не наткнуться на сумки, сваленные на пол, поставил бумажные пакеты с едой на подоконник и задернул шторы.

В комнате стало темно, и Дин, пока никто не видит, позволил себе расслабиться и избавиться от самоконтроля. 

А была, не была! И Сэм не узнает. Маска «отвали, больно надо» к утру подготовлена и отложена. А сейчас, сейчас можно аккуратно снять кроссовки, подтянуть край покрывала, замереть на минутку, ожидая, когда Сэмми перестанет ворочаться, и укрыть его.

Нет, мелкий. Никогда ты не станешь взрослее. Всегда, всегда Дин будет чувствовать себя старше, всегда будет волноваться больше, чем это необходимо.  
Хотя тот ещё вопрос: а сколько необходимо волноваться в их случае? Особенно когда мелкий начинает метаться и скулить.  
Кошмары.

И ведь молчит, а Дин видит, Дин порой просыпается от кошмаров Сэма. Видит, как тот вздрагивает, просыпаясь, и долго не может понять: бодрствует он или нет. И как осторожно начинает разговаривать с Дином, будто прощупывая: не обманули? Не двойник ли с ним в номере?

Ну, вот опять началось. Чуть ли не всхлипывает. Трудно разве рассказать, что за сны его преследуют каждую ночь?  
Неужели такие же, как и Дина? Или ему снова снится Люцифер?

Дин присел на край постели и попытался заглянуть в лицо брату. Ни черта не видно. Разбудить? Или?  
Дин мало думает, перед тем как сделать. Поэтому ему плевать, что это те самые телячьи нежности, от которых воротит. Но он ложится рядом и обнимает брата. Сэмми во сне льнет к нему, и затихает.

Под размеренное дыхание мелкого, засыпает и старший.

А утром, утром будет виднее…


	9. Награда (к 5.22)

Дин срывается только раз. В машине. У Каса ответа нет, у неба ответа нет, никому больше не нужен Дин Винчестер.   
Разве что Лисе.  
Дин не срывается, пока текут дни, и время пусто и равномерно. Подъем в семь. Завтрак. Школа Бена. Гараж. Привет, ребята. Обед. Полуденное солнце слепит, но не жжет. Реки не горят. Сердцебиение в норме.  
Ужин дома и стакан виски. Все в норме. У них все хорошо. И даже снов нет.  
Кулона тоже нет.  
И к лучшему, может быть.  
Когда у Джека Салливана, механика из гаража, пропадает сестра, и они организовывают спасительную операцию, Дину достается проверить просеку и сгоревшую ферму Харширов, то он еще верит, что ничто не заставит его сорваться.   
От фермы тропинка уводит в лес. И ошибиться трудно. Сброшенная кожа говорит сама за себя.  
Шейп-шифтер.  
Дин никому ничего не говорит. Возвращается в город. Наведывается к багажнику Импалы, заряжает пистолет серебром, берет нож и фонарь.  
Выключает телефон и возвращается в лес.  
Он собирается убить тварь. Спокойно убить и сжечь. И снова стать Дином из гаража, снова вернуться к Лисе.   
Он не хочет охотиться. Но тварь зашла на его территорию.  
Он не сорвется.  
Каждый шаг в лес, по следу, каждая секунда спокойствия. Он не сорвется. Не бросит семью.  
А семья сейчас у него Лиса с Беном.  
На одном полюсе они, на другом пустота.  
И выбор очевиден.  
***  
В сторожке горит свет. Дин толкает дверь...  
Она распахивается медленно, так медленно, что можно подсчитать до тысячи и назад; рассохшееся дерево скрипит, фальшиво вторят за ним несмазанные петлицы. Нарочитый и жалобный скрип, до мурашек и озноба. А в просвете знакомый силуэт. От него дыбом встают волосы, воздух заполняется электричеством, и звенит тишина — от такого звона взрываются лампы. Знакомый поворот головы, усмешка...  
Выбор очевиден?  
— Ты же меня не убьешь? — Сэм такого не говорил никогда. Это отрезвляет.  
— Ты не он.   
Сэм столько раз просил убить, что...  
— Но ты же меня не убьешь.  
Ком подкатывает к горлу. Двойник не спрашивает, он знает.  
— А вдруг я — это он? — хитрый прищур. — Твоя награда?  
— Не поздновато ли?   
— Дин, Дин, а ты не думал, что твое испытание заканчивалось не на кладбище, а на пороге дома Лисы?  
Хлопает дверь — сквозняк.   
Он не думал. Бросило из озноба в жар. Пересохло во рту. А что если — двойник прав? И Сэма вернули. Но позже.  
Что если...  
***  
Под рукой бьется вена, шея в стальном захвате. Знакомое незнакомое лицо в лисьем оскале:  
— Давай, Дин. Чего ты ждешь?  
Время разматывается и встает, в голове пусто — это шаг в бездну. Но Дин наклоняется и укусом стирает оскал. И бездна оказывается не такой уж и страшной.  
— Интересно, — сплевывает кровь двойник, и так он больше похож на Сэма, так похож, что больно дышать, — вот оказывается какова твоя братская любовь.  
Это неправильно, это настолько безумно, хуже всех фриковых Сэмовых заморочек, — это тьма в самом Дине, и на нее настроился двойник Сэма.  
— Ты же тоже не против? — Дин усмехается.   
Он никогда бы такого не сказал, это не Дин, настоящий Дин замер вместе со временем, а разговор ведут двойники.  
— Ты спятил, но ты красавчик, — жмет плечами шейп-шифтер, — я бы стал девушкой, но ты любишь его.  
Это срыв, да, тот самый срыв, который не должен был повториться никогда.  
Тварь хочет жить, или хочет острых ощущений, бог ее знает, что ей хочется, да и вообще невозможно понять, зачем на земле нужны такие твари. Ну не для того же, ведь, правда, чтобы Дин понял, как свет клином сошелся на Сэме, как он нужен, и не только в качестве брата.  
Хорошо, что Сэм никогда не узнает, не увидит, даже в той огненной клетке. Как хорошо...  
Двойник повторяет на выдохе: «Как хорошо», или какую-то чушь в том же духе, очень Сэмовском, кстати говоря. Дин, забываясь, тянется поцеловать, но губы натыкаются на потный висок.   
С двери дует. Дин поднимает голову и ему становится не по себе, хотя казалось, куда уже дальше.  
На пороге стоит Сэм. И это настоящий Сэм, с кулоном на груди, тем самым, выброшенным после путешествия в рай. Неужели его выдают на выходе из ада?  
Неужели он все видел?  
И понял?  
Двойник пугается сильней, это-то потом Дин понимает, что теперь-то ничего не мешает его убить, отталкивает Дина и выскакивает в окно.   
Сэм стоит на пороге, и Дин не знает что сказать. Прости, что не сдержал обещание, жить нормальной жизнью? Это не то, что ты думаешь? Я сошел с ума, Сэмми?  
Да, лучше, я сошел с ума, Сэмми.  
Дин открывает рот, но Сэм успевает раньше:  
— Прости, что так долго.  
И время, наконец, начинает свое движение вперед, а не по кругу.


	10. Дошутился (к 5.19 "Молот богов")

От веселого видео — до сих пор горчит, улыбающийся с экрана Гавриил — как та сожженная фотография с Элен и Джо.   
Дин первым прерывает молчание:  
— А у него был стиль.  
— У вас с ним просто схожий вкус, — возражает Сэм.  
Дин вспоминает Кали, кивает. У него затекли плечи — шестой час за рулем.  
— Как я испугался, когда он вживил тебя в Импалу. Хотя если подумать: отличное решение. Ты всегда под рукой, никуда не сбежишь... и главное можешь разговаривать. Эй, не молчи.  
Сэм жмет плечами.  
— Ты же не обиделся, Сэмми?  
Дин волнуется, и Сэм качает головой. Нет, он не обиделся, просто шутки Гавриила ему дорого обходились. Те четыре месяца без Дина... совсем не смешно.   
Дошутился.  
— Жаль, с Люцифером у него ничего не получилось, — говорит Дин.  
— Очень жаль, — соглашается Сэм.  
Дин тянется к магнитоле и врубает AC/DC. Их ждет последняя шутка Трикстера.


	11. К 2.21

— Сэм... Сэмми...

 

Он подскакивает как ошпаренный. Джессика сонно переворачивается на другой бок.

— Опять? — глухо спрашивает она.

Врать бесполезно.

— Опять.

Полгода длятся эти кошмары. И всегда одно и тоже: сквозь смог и дождь кто-то его зовет. Иногда тихо, будто бормочет под нос заклинание. Иногда срываясь на крик. Умоляя, требуя, заставляя сделать несколько шагов вперед.

А иногда вот так, голосом срывающимся от нежности. 

— Сходи к гипнотерапевту, — Джессика поднимается, ночная рубашка задирается, и Сэма обдает жаром.

— Схожу, — обещает он, привлекая ее к себе и целуя в шею, потому что сейчас может пообещать все что угодно.

Сэм засыпает под утро, и вместо Джессики ему снится незнакомый парень с лучезарной улыбкой.

— А она ничего, — говорит тот и подмигивает ему. 

Голос знаком, от голоса мурашки бегут по позвоночнику. Тянет стужей, и оседает серый туман. Холодно как в Висконсине зимой. И это не озноб: когда Сэм выдыхает теплый воздух из легких, тот превращает в пар.

Сэм подскакивает. Сердце бешено колотится в груди. Неудивительно, что через несколько дней он оказывается на кушетке доктора Свена.

— А если не сработает? — волнуется Сэм.

— Считай, что уже сработало, — вместо доктора на Сэма смотрит все тот же знакомый незнакомец.

Он делает шаг к кушетке, и пульс у Сэма учащается настолько, что кажется будто сердце, как птица в клетке, бьющаяся о прутья, готово вырваться на свободу.

— К тебе нелегко пробиться, Сэмми. — Второй шаг.

Сэм сам рвется на волю, но невидимой силой его возвращают, пришпиливая к кушетке, и может только яростно извиваться на ней. 

— Я не знаю кто ты и что тебе нужно, но еще шаг и я вцеплюсь в твое горло. Зубами.

Незнакомец смеется и делает еще один шаг:

— Я дрожу от страха.

На самом деле страшно как раз Сэму. Беспомощность унизительна, а незнакомец опасен.  
Особенно когда наклоняется и целует Сэма в губы.

И Сэм вспоминает другие сны, когда пот тек не от страха, а от жара, когда он прижимался к этому странному чуваку, на последнем выдохе обещая вернуться.

— Возвращайся, Сэмми.

Сэм открывает глаза. Он в плотном тумане. Один. И снова может двигаться. Он может развернуться и убежать, как убегал все эти ночи напролет. Но ему снова хочется испытать тот жар.  
И тот страх.  
Он делает шаг вперед. Еще один. Еще.

— Дыши! — требует незнакомый женский голос.

Сэм вздрагивает. И просыпается в заброшенном доме, на старом облезлом матрасе. В окно ничего не разобрать, на столе нетронутая еда. 

Спина чертовски болит — продуло точно. Но когда Сэм подходит к зеркалу, приподнимает рубашку и пытается разглядеть себя сзади, то видит свежий шрам.

Хлопает дверь. Сэм оборачивается и видит Его.

— Сэмми, — выдыхает Он, и сдавливает Сэма в своих объятиях. 

Больно. И холодно. И страшно.  
Особенно когда возвращаются воспоминания. Особенно когда приходит имя...

— Дин.


	12. Кода к 6.03

Сэм сидит за ноутом. Раз в полчаса он встает и проверяет окно. Затем телефон. 

Сэм напряжен и собран. Будто бы часовой на посту. Эмоций почти не пропускает, хотя бог его знает, остались ли в нем эмоции, не выгорело ли все в той клетке.

Вот именно.

Дин закидывает руку за голову, устраивается удобнее на кровати. И просто говорит:

— Иди сюда.

За окном зажигаются фонари, и вспыхивает неоном вывеска бара: фиолетовый, синий, два цвета вместе, а Сэм, фиолетовый и синий, стоит с телефоном в руках, будто фонарный столб с перегоревшей лампочкой. 

Дин не отводит глаз. И не улыбается. Просто расслабленно ждет.

Сэм медленно пересекает комнату, подходит к ноуту. Аккуратно кладет телефон на стол. Отключает звук. И разворачивается к Дину.

В комнате полумрак, но лицо Сэма хорошо видно в неоновых лучах, и на лице ничего нет, кроме легкого недоумения и кривоватой ухмылки — такой уже привычной за последние дни. Ни одной мысли: ни возмущения, ни удивления.

Не Сэм. А его тень.

Он подходит к Дину, присаживается на край кровати. 

Видно, как Сэм вдыхает воздух, как открывает рот, чтобы спросить: «В чем дело?»   
От ленивой истомы Дина не остается и следа: он обхватывает Сэма за шею и дергает на себя. Сэм валится на кровать, и на крохотную долю секунды Дин засекает растерянность в глазах. Конечно, Сэм придавливает Дина, и приходится выбираться из-под него. И растерянности во взгляде больше нет. Он похож на робота или на того, кто пытается сдерживать хаос, механически выполняя простые действия.

— Где ты, Сэмми? — бормочет Дин ему на ухо. Ладонь лежит на затылке, большой палец ворошит волосы на макушке. 

Сэм судорожно сглатывает, и роли меняются, теперь он рывком притягивает Дина к себе: шея в стальном захвате. Дин вяло отбивается, это так похоже на их обычную потасовку, и так не похоже одновременно, но на что это похоже — лучше не думать.

Не сейчас. Они, конечно, фрики, и терять уже в общем нечего, но это те не мысли, которые стоит тащить за собой в постель.

Поэтому Дин не думает, а касается Сэма губами. Сэм вздрагивает.

Поцелуй не просто сладок, как все прочие поцелуи, которые всегда нравились Дину, пожалуй, даже больше пирожных и конфет, этот поцелуй как глоток свежего воздуха после долгого пребывания на глубине. Он выносит их обоих мощным потоком и расплющивает о камни. Хотя нет ни воды, ни камней, только ощущения невероятного освобождения, есть только синий и фиолетовый отблеск на их коже, да рваные всхлипы. Нет контроля, и хаос Сэма прекрасен. 

Дин смотрит и запоминает, так как уверен, завтра Сэм снова наденет свою маску, упакует всё лишнее и повесит тяжелый замок.

И хотя замки лучше всего вскрывал Сэм, Дин тоже не промах.

Хотя здесь и сейчас он не просто вскрывает, он вламывается напрямую, получая в ответ самое желанное: живого Сэма.

Дин водит пальцами по лицу, запоминая и улыбку, и ямочки на щеках, и пот на висках, и складку на лбу. Сэм меняется каждое мгновение, он ощущает, впервые за столько времени он позволяет себе ощущать. 

— Как долго? — спрашивает Дин.

Ему не надо уточнять. Сэм понимает без слов. 

— Очень долго... 

Они так и засыпают, вцепившись друг в друга, будто снова бояться потерять друг друга, одеяло сползает, и отблески неона рисуют на их телах свои узоры.

Скрепляющие навечно.


End file.
